


The Night Goddess

by ShaloopDoop



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Implied Child Death, Implied Sexual Content, female L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaloopDoop/pseuds/ShaloopDoop
Summary: Light remembers L before he confronts Near at the Yellow Box.





	The Night Goddess

Light doesn't like being reminded about past battles.

Or past enemies. 

That was what they were, of course, enemies who would never get a fairy-tale ending.

Light doesn't like it when the light hits something grey or black.

It reminds him of her eyes, because when the light hit her black, black eyes they always looked like a sea of stars.

He hated that, the way she drew him in.

She was so childish and impatient yet so entrancing.

With her sharp, sharp, sharp mind and her deduction skill beyond anyone on Earth.

His equal. His only rival.

The one who could ignite in him something that years of boredom that doused.

Not Near or Mello or the SPK could match her.

There was only one L, only one. Only her.

When she had first come to the opening ceremony and informed him of her identity as L, he had been shaken.

L? A woman? A young woman too? He had never met a woman as clever as him, hell, he had never met anyone as clever as him. 

Then after the tennis match and in the cafe, he was even more surprised.

Although he did not know it a fire had been lit.

Light was competitive and this was the competition of the Century. 

It was confirmed to him by his father, that this woman was indeed L. 

Misa had come along not long afterwards, with her sugary light tones and outfits even stupider than her, but she certainly had murderous intentions.

Misa was uninteresting, a typical bimbo pretty girl.

Light had no time for woman like her, and besides he had always preferred subtle beauty over obvious makeup and pin up perfection.

Subtle like L with her delicate and strange features.

With her pale, almost invisible lips and her dark wide eyes rimmed with eye-bags and thick eyelashes. 

He didn't want to admit he liked her eyes more than anything.

Or her hair, messy hair that never stopped growing, that she never bothered to brush so it tangled down to her waist like a bush of black fur or quills. Soft hair too, like silk.

L, stupid genius L. 

He was Kira and she was L. Never. Never would it work out, but still, he could dream just like he dreamed of a new world.

Misa was arrested and Light had to have himself detained.

He lost all memories. That was the most painful part of the entire case.

He and L were handcuffed together and he was in close proximity to her the entire time.

It was awkward for him, he remembers. He didn't know he was Kira then.

Light hated himself, hated himself for allowing his emotions to get too attached to the woman on the other side of the chain.

  He was God! He was perfect! The God of the New World! Things like emotion shouldn’t get in the way of the purification of the Earth itself.

He remembers their fight, the way she moved so gracefully and had such strength even for a woman.

She was in no way small being only two or three inches shorter then him, but he had not expected to be thrown by a single kick of hers.

Then they had a lead.

The Yotsuba company. 

Somewhere in that week he saw that there was no surveillance cameras in their shared room.

Light realised that he never questioned this.

Light hates his memoryless self for allowing simple attraction to dictate his actions.

But could he help it?

He kissed her that night, and she let him, allowed him.

Communicating her consent through her actions of pulling him down onto her and kissing him back.

L with her long black hair drenched in sweat and her white, porcelain skin gleaming in the darkness like a beacon. Eyes blown wide and her usually pale lips reddened with his kisses.

He tries not to remember how much he enjoyed the sounds of her quiet gasps.

He liked her body too, strangely. She was thin, too thin really. She looked like a wisp. She was thin and tall with long legs that made her look even taller.

Under all the loose clothing she had a pretty average body. Curves and hips like an average woman with a modest chest.

He hadn’t made love with Misa in so long now. His intimacy with her being only by her insistence. She was always noisy and demanding with overly loud moans, squeezing him too tight and hard.

Not like L had been, her soft and almost silent cries had been gentle in the quiet night, she had long, pale, soft pianist fingers which she buried in his hair when they made love.

Light tried to convince himself after she had died that he did it to manipulate her, but that would never convince him as he had no memory of being Kira then.

No, he made love to her because he loved her soft body and her delicate face and her brilliant mind which rivalled and maybe even surpassed his.

They began to investigate Yotsuba and they had continued that routine, of pretending they were so far away and of investigating in the day then in the night being so close that Light felt like their very souls were touching in the pure, pure ecstasy of it.

They were careless with their protection but in the quiet thrill of their intimacy, why should they care?

L was a strange juxtaposition. With hair and eyes like night and skin as white as the moon itself. If her body was like the moon. Her hair was the night sky and her eyes akin to starlight when the rays hit them.

She was a Night Goddess, and he a Night God.

And when they made love in the darkness, all of the midnight was theirs.

This went on for weeks until they found him.

Kira? Higuchi.

The plan was in action.

And it worked perfectly.

Higuchi? Captured.

L didn’t react when she touched the notebook, but then again she didn’t react to much.

But for Light, the moment his hand touched its surface.

Everything came flooding back.

Kira? Light Yagami.

Higuchi? Dead.

The Kira killings began again.

Light knew L had probably noticed the change. Maybe that was why she looked like she had been crying as she exited their shared bathroom.

Light curses his mistakes, if only he had checked inside the bathroom. Then maybe he could have stopped her from dying, or would he?

He wanted her dead more than anything didn’t he?

Gods do not make mistakes. He is perfect. He is God. He is the Night God. God of the New World.

He remembers the day when L had-

His phone beeps, he expects an alert but no, a simple text from his mother.

A picture of Sayu smiling and waving with a man around Light’s height beside her.

Ah, Sayu and Hiroto, the boy who she couldn’t stop talking about before her kidnapping.

Light had met him, him and Sayu seemed to click like Light’s parents had.

Maybe Light would die in the Yellow Box Warehouse, he would never see Sayu get married or have children. She and his mother would be the last Yagamis.

Well there would have been another Yagami if not for that day.

When L had collapsed in his arms. With all her hair pooling out onto the floor he had leered. Her dark, beautiful starry eyes had shut forever in the finality of death.

Light didn’t like remembering L.

Because Light didn’t like not knowing things.

And Light didn’t know how he felt about L.

Loved her? Loathed her? Maybe he felt nothing towards her. Neutral in his feelings. But then...

They had been intimate and so very equal and close.

But she was his enemy and the only one who could infuriate him and ignite him.

But her personality was horrid, selfish, childish, needy, arrogant yet so entrancing.

But she looked like the night itself and in those months when he was memoryless all he needed was her legs resting on his hips in the night and her gasps which were so, so sweet.

His phone beeped again. It was time. He needed to go to the Yellow Box Warehouse.

No, Light didn’t know how he felt about L.

But he did know that she was dead.

He knew people usually cared about those they were intimate with, he didn’t care about L, or did he?

He knew that he had laughed over her grave, maniacally.

He knew now that the grave had held two people, not one.

He knew he had gone into the Headquarters and into their room to scour after the funeral.

He knew the positive pregnancy tests he found in their shared bathroom were not Misa’s.

He knew the children of Gods were usually prophets.

If he had a child with Misa that child would not be a prophet.

Because Misa was not his goddess.

No, Light would never ever have a prophet.

And as Light headed with the Task Force to the Warehouse, he didn’t know it would be his end. He didn’t know he would die.

The Night God would soon join his goddess. No, The Night God would never have a prophet.

That prophet lay dead with his goddess.

His Night Goddess.


End file.
